Women Wreckage
The girl and the familiar left Fairy Tail with a smile waving goodbye to her comrades and to most of all, Sukie. He seemed mad at the fact she was leaving without him since they were a team, The Blue Dragons, even so he knew she needed to go on quests herself. This quest was to collect the bounty on a women head called Aoikisaki Yoshida. The girl, Yui knew she was skilled but even so also knew she had to show Sukie she was strong and can fight on her own (with the aid of Kira of course) Yui clapped her familiar, Kira, who sat on her backpack she packed with things just in case the journey was long and so she left the town in search of her bounty, hoping she can come back a new person, stronger and better in every way... or just come back in one piece. Standing on the cliff near her base, the flow of the wind pushed her ice blue hair to the side. Her hat the covered the top of her hair, complimented the tightly-fitted outfit like it was apart of it. This military like attire was known to be worn by one wizard and one wizard only, Aoikisaki Yoshida. This woman was feared throughout the lands as the Empress of Destruction for her sadistic acts. The magic council went as far as to place a bounty on her head personally. Everyone knew where her hideout was, but not a single living soul dared to come challenge her. If they did, they where nothing short of fools. Her flowing hair lifted into the air slight revealing the resting on her hip. Even though she was a cruel sadistic fearful woman, she had a high beauty, which was used to manipulate many men. Using her hand to comb through her hair, Aoikisaki stared off into the plains field. "Pathetic." She huffed. Yui was smiling at her Kira now. The travel had been a bit long but luckily not as long as she packed her bags to be. Yui normal clothes that were suited for battle made her more challenging than she felt she was. Yui looked up to the cliff to find Aoiksaki standing, her hair flowing in the wind, calm and in some ways looked at peace. "So should I scream at her or climb?" Yui asked Kira who only shruged and gave a squeak. "Well, I'm a bit tired," she calimed as she sips her water before screaming "HEY!" No answer but Aoikisaki seemed to shift. "I'M TALKING TO THE WOMAN WHO'S STANDING UP THE CLIFF! MIND COMING DOWN THERE?" Kira just squeaked a squeak of same and if dragonic spirits could she would be facepalming at the stupidness of her owner. Enjoying the sight presented by the glamorous land of Earth, Aoikisaki's peace would suddenly be disturbed by the presence of a loud mouth shouting at her from down below. "Target, trespassing." She though to herself before taking a slight step. Without any next though, she leaded forward off the ledge of the cliff. Free falling from the sky, her hair flowed more than it did once before. It spread out wide and if one didn't know any better would would appear as a cape in their eyes. Once close to the ground she straitened her stance. Upon making contact with the ground, he feet smashed against it like a large cannonball from a cannon from a canon would. Literally ripping the group apart with just making contact, debris and the ripped up earth began to float into the atmosphere around the two. A woman, as slim and finally framed as her, caused so much destruction with just landing onto the ground. Giving no time for reaction, Aoikisaki reached for the rapier sitting on her waist. Drawing it near instantly, she swung through the debris quickly. He strikes had to direct aim, but she moved it around in various locations poking at each one she did, knowing she at least find out their immediate location. The Familiar Spirt user didn't expect Aoikaisaki to free fall down the cliff adn was about to help her before remembering why she was her, No point in helping, just going to attack right? ''Yui thought nodding to Kira as in to show she was confident but really she was like jelly and her legs nearly started to shake. ''I can't show my weakness and that I'm scared! ''and soon after that thought hit her head Aoikisaki landed, the carcter was huge. Yui was only given a second before her target came flying out ready to swing attacks. Due to surpise Yui got many blows on her so major but luckily due to her speed skills and training she was able to make most minor. Kira started to heal her master making her minor wounds disapper but her major wound only stopped nipping her. "Don't worry 'bout me start attacking!" Yui commanded her voice hoarse and weak even though she had been hardly attacked. Yui was soon being persued by some more attacks. "'More Deban!'" Yui screamed as she grabs '''Familiar's sword '''and got ready to attack, just in time to block. Her sword was bright gold and was shiny brightly but even so Aoikaisaki was strong making Yui seem very weak. ''"With movements this linear, it won't take long before she defeats herself." Aoikisaki's mind began to wonder about the movements of Yui. They were linear, but because she had refined her skills in speed, they were somewhat unpredictable, but still counteractable. Without any hand movements or formations, the seal for her Ice-Make began to illuminate in the sky. Ice began to form behind Aoikisaki and rush towards Yui who'd been already heading her way. In font of her self, she created a wall of ice, completely protecting her from Yui. The ice-shield had shocked Yui but Kira used her Wind Magic to break the shield allowing Yui to us her Light Magic "More Velman!" Yui screamed stopping suddenly trying to confuse her enemy as golden lances came towards Aoikisaki. Kira healed her master once more. The golden lance came around her shield. Aoikisaki had no idea how she was able to change the trajector of her magic. Most would try to break through her ice wall, but this girl, this young girl decided to use a spell that allowed her to attack around it rather than through. But then again what did it matter? The shield had already shatter from the previous attack. Because Aoikisaki had no time to react, her body was pierced by these lances. The lances began to puncture her body going straight through her. She stood there in awe, but then fell to the ground just instances later. Yui started to charged taking the advage of stunness and coomanded Kira to use her wind magic and so Kira did so crate a small tornado blast and Yui added stopping again and streached out her arms and her hand lied flat. "More Beamo!" She cried as a golden, fat beam came out of the middle of the magic circle that had form around the palm of her hands. Yui got happy and dropped her denfense down thinking it was over when it was far from that. Category:RP